All Mixed Up
by HeartCurl23
Summary: Every hetalia character believes they're from a different country. Because Japan was the only one not affected, he's the only one that can return everyone where they need to be.
1. What My Uniform is Telling Me

Japan knocked tenativly on Canada's door, fearful as to what was on the other side. America opened it. The only expression in his blue eyes, nurvous wreck. "America-san, are you ok? What's going on?"

Several crashes were heard as he bustled back inside, not bothering to close the door as he tried to control all the...Canadian animals. "These Polor Bears won't listen," he explained. "no, not one little bit. Those birds and cats wreck the walls, and throw their violent fits. It's up to me to control them, 'cause planely, you can see," he chased a squirle until he hit the wall. "it has to be my true contry, 'cause it's what my uniform is telling me!" Japan just noticed that America's cow lick was replaced with Canada's hair curl at a middle hair part and the Canadian coat replaced his bomber jacket. He still knew it was America because Canada's hair isn't that short.

The Japanese left for Russia's place. As he entered, he saw Canada with Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia smacking him violently. "I try to keep them fearful, put a gasp within their voice," he explained. "but no matter what I do, It seems like a disgrace." He tried pulling out a gun, and they looked fearful for a second. "I have to terrorfy them, 'cause planely, you can see," He looked over to see that Japan was just holding up a very creepy picture. "it has to be my true country, 'cause it's what my uniform is telling me." Canada gestured to his long white scarf and coat and scattered long blond hair in Russia's style.

Japan went over to China's house, expecting the Chinese man to be in there cooking or cleaning as usual, instead, he found Russia there, bending backwards to China's boss' every will. "I really don't like picking friut, and farming is a pain!" he sighed. "No matter how much I try, I just can't fix this drain! I have so manny chores to do, it's no fun being me," he rubbed his head from where tools hit him. "but it must be my true country, 'cause it's what my uniform is telling me." His platnum blond hair was in a ponietail with China's hair part and he didn't wear a scarf or coat of any kind over his Chinese uniform.

At this point, Japan didn't want to know what he'd find as he moved on to England and saw China fumbling with the magic stuff. "I can't really cast these spells, this potion is wierd too!" he complained. "What's with all these voodoo dolls? Someone tell me what to do! I simply must perfect this, but sadly, you can see," he jumped as his potion literally exploded in his face. "my true country is this sad scean, but it's what my uniform is telling me." His ponietail was gone, his hair was a hot mess, going every which way, and over his shoulders was a black cloak with the hood down over his English uniform.

Japan feared what he'd see as he approatched Italy's home, but what he feared even more was what he'd smell. The cloud of smoke covered all of Europe as England was found in the kitchen, pasta ingredients spilled everywhere. "Taste this what I made here, I think it is ediable." He winced as he tasted it and spat it back out. "Mind lending me a hand here, I am in bloody trouble!" He shoved a spoon at Japan, then violently stirred the pots. "You can fix this sause, I think it might be fair!" He squealed like a little girl when he uncovered one of the manny sauses that needed fixing as it nearly burned his face off. He franticly turned off the stove and sank on the floor. "My true country is not pretty, but it's what my uniform is telling me." England's hair was parted in the middle with a small, low hair curl to his left. His green uniform was replaced with a bright navy blue uniform as England waved a white flag to the kitchen.

As Japan followed his pattern, he left for Germany, not surprised when he saw that the country was showered in white flags, Italy cowaring under a table. "I know that I must train them, the army and the force," He peeked at the army of Germans glaring at him. "but I simply cannot do it, if we were married, I want divorce!" He looked at Japan fearfully. "They just scare me way too much, but as you can simpy see, it's got to be my true country, 'cause it's what my uniform is telling me." He came out from under the table to show his red brown hair was slick back with a few strands falling in his face. His uniform was again replaced with Germany's.

He continued to France to find Germany scaring the girls away. "My hormones need satisfaction, but as you can simply see," He gestured to all the girls trebling from his face. "I cannot find a partner who would fall in love with me." He sat and slumpped sadly. "I have to some how love one, yes only one might do." As Germany walked through the courtyards and parks, all the girls drained from sight. "As you can see, they don't want me." He then gestured to his appearance. "But it's what my uniform is telling me." Germany's short hair was down with a cut in the middle and waved short locks of gold. A bright blue violet cloak rested on his shoulders and bright red pants covered his legs.

Japan concluded his chain of discoveries in America, seeing France smacking a video game controler. "You've got to be kidding! There no way that I had died!" he yelled at the TV. "Maybe if I have ice cream, that would make a nice bright side." He reached for the ice cream, but set it back down as he ran to the bathroom and puked. "This just cannot happen, what is wrong with me?" he stood and pounded his fist on the table. "My true contry is just not me!" His hair was split on the right side of his face with a cowlick. His once beautifully waved golden locks were now straight and only curved at his head, lacking volume. His pants were tan and a brown bomber jacket with a white 50 on the back covered his tan shirt. "But it's got to be,"

A: It's got to be,

C: My true country,

R: My true country,

Ch: It's what my uniform,

E: It's what my uniform,

All: It's what my uniform is telling me!

The Japanese man looked at his friends who were more than obviously out of place. He knew that it was up to him to get everyone back to their own countries, and make everything back to the way it was. There was only one question in his mind. How can this me fixed?


	2. True True Friend

Japan walked up to Germany, who sadly packed a suit case. "Germany-san, where are you going?"

"I'm going on a trip," he sighed. "a long trip." he paused for a moment, then looked into the brown eyes. "I don't know what's wrong, but I can't get any girl to love me!" He tried blowing a kiss at a girl passing by, but once she heard the kissing noise, she ran away.

Japan winced at how bad it got as he looked down at the blue blond. "Before you go," he started. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to help Italy-kun. He's having a tough time training his millitary."

"M-millitary?" Germany studdered. "I-I don't know...that's always been his area of expertiese...I don't even know much about warfare."

"But you do know Italy-kun better than anyone!" Japan brought up.

Germany thought for a moment, then smiled. "I'll do anything I can to help."

The two quickly made their way to the German land, jumping when they heard a terrorfied voice screaming,"HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME!" Germany ran faster to the screaming, widening his eyes at the sight.

Italy was tied to a tree with the entire German Millitary pointing their guns at him, demanding payment. "Japan!" he called. "Isn't there something you can do?!"

"No!" Japan shook his head. "It has to be you Germany-san!"

The blond nodded as he fearfully aprotched the army. "H-hello?" he called. "Big...scary...millitary people...?" he gulped as one of the soldiers turned. "W-what's the problem?" he asked.

"This "fearless leader" never gave us our payment, so we're rebelling!" the soldier announced.

Germany didn't know how to handle this, but being French wasn't working out for him, why wouldn't he at least try to be German? "I know you all need your payment, and think that giving him a hard time about this is the best way, but i-it's not!" No one payed him any attention. Slowly he got more angered. "Listen, I know that he's not very intelligent, but he should be gived a better chance!" he stated louder, but there was still no responce. "I know you had lousy training, but you should know an order when you hear one! Let Italy go! That's an ORDER!"

At the word "order", the soldiers froze and turned to the blond. "Now, that's a leader!" one of them yelled as the rest cheered.

Germany felt different after the outcry was spoken. A leader? As in...millitary leader? "Yes." he answered himself. "THIS is my true country!" He slicked his hair back as the millitary filed away.

"A true, true friend helps a friend in need," Japan sang. "a friend will be there to help you see,"

Germany saw the Japanese sing, and felt that as the only way to reliese his happiness. "A true, true friend helps a friend in need, to see the light that shines from a true, true friend."

"Hey!" Italy called. "Don't forget about me!"

"What now?" Germany asked.

"We have to get to England-san, fast!" Japan exclaimed. "He's trying to cook!"

"Say no more." the German stated as he untied Italy. "Italy can help with that."

Italy looked at the two confusingly. "...Wait...what?"

"England-san needs your help," Japan sang as Germany untied Italy's ropes. "he's trying hard doing what he can." They travled to the Italian land, finding England sobbing at the kitchen door and the stove in flames with pots, pans, and verious sauses coating the counters.

"Would you try," Germany sang to the red head. "just give it a chance." Italy started to clean the mess and reach for different vegitables, meats, and carbs. "You might find that you'll start to understand."

"A true, true friend helps a friend in need," Germany and Japan sang as Italy cooked with undivided attention to the pot of pasta. "a friend will be there to help you see," England watched carefully as Italy finished his pasta and put on the last touches. "a true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light that shines from a true, true friend." Italy rubbed and shook his head painfully as his hair started to fall.

"What just happened?" Italy asked until he saw his presentation. "Oooh! Pasta!"

"No time to explain," Japan inturupted as Italy grabbed the pasta and started to chow down. "but China-chan needs help! If we don't get there soon, he'll blow Europe off the map with his spells!"

Italy looked at him for a second, eyed England, then smiled. "I'm on it!" he promised as he set down his plate and pulled England out the door. "China needs your help," he sang. "he's trying hard doing what he can." They raced down to the magical lair and saw the whole thing a disaster area. Most of it was scortched from the potions. "Would you try, just give it a chance." England helped China up and flipped through the spell book. "You might find that you'll start to understand."

"A true, true friend helps a friend in need," the Axis sang as England redrew a star on the stone floor. "a friend will be there to help you see," The star started to glow as England softly chanted words from the book. To his surprise, it worked. Germany, who stood in the middle of the star, turned female. After a healthy laugh, England reversed the spell. "a true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light that shines from a true, true friend." Suddenly, England clutched his head. He brushed it back and let it fall messilly.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

"England-san," Japan urgantly stated. "we need your help! Russia-chan can't keep up with his boss' demands!"

England thought for a moment, then smiled at the confused China. "I see, China would be perfect for that." he stated as he led China to the land. "Russia needs your help," he sang as they crossed the border. "he's trying hard doing what he can." China gasped when he saw Russia there, trying to keep the drain together. "Would you try, just give it a chance. You might find that you'll start to understand."

At the sight of China helping Russia with the drain and other verious chores, Japan, Germany, Italy, and England sang out. "A true, true friend helps a friend in need, a friend will be there to help you see, a true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light that shines from a true, true friend."

With that, China tied his hair in a low ponietail, but looked confused at everyone around him and why he got a sudden head ache. "Aiya! My head!

"China-chan!" Japan quickly got China's attention. "Canada-san can't control Lithuania-san, Estonia-chan, or Latvia-kun! He needs help before those three take over!"

After some thought, China looked over at the confused platnum blond. "Perfect solution for Russia." He took Russia's arm and gently pulled him north. "Canada is in trouble, we need to get there by his side. We can try to do what we can now, for together we can be his guide."

At the sight, Canada was being beaten to a pulp by the nordics, and cowering in a ball. "A true, true friend helps a friend in need," China and England sang with the Axis as Russia aprotched the baltics from behind. "A friend will be there to help you see, a true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light that shines from a true, true friend." The three baltic states looked down, and trembled at the sight of the larg shadow that loomed over them. As they made a hasty retreat, Russia shook his head, letting his hair fall as he helped Canada up.

After shaking his head, Russia clutched his head and wobbled a little. "What a horrable dream! If it was real, I hope those three learned their lesson!"

"Russia-san," Japan caught his attention again. "America-san would get mangled from the animals he's trying to care for! We need Canada-san's help!"

"Even though he is annoying, America is still a friend, da?" the Russian stated as he smiled and dragged Canada to the location. "I won't let that happen!" When Canada gave Russia a confused look, the large man sang, "America needs your help, he's trying hard doing what he can." They arrived at the house, seeing America running away from poler bears that chased him with a killing look in their eyes. "Would you try, just give it a chance." Canada fearfully entered the house as everyone else stayed on the porch, watching them sort it out on their own. "You might find that you'll start to understand."

Canada smiled as he saw the poler bears and gave them some meat that was laying around. As the American looked dumbfounded at the bears, Japan, Germany, Italy, England, China, and Russia sang with glee, "A true, true friend helps a friend in need," Canada continued to go through and feed all the creatures as they happilly gave him little tokens of gratitude. "A friend will be there to help you see, a true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light that shines from a true, true friend." Out of no where, a haircurl poped out of his head, causing him to shake it in discomfernt and confusion.

"Ow...my head...what's going on?" Canada asked as he looked around.

"I'll explain later," Japan dismissed. "But France-san is just furious! We need him in a better mood! Winning his video game should help with that!"

Canada looked over at his brother with a smirk as he pulled him south. "I know just the thing!" he exclaimed. "France needs your help," he explained as they entered the house. It was dark with only the light coming from the Game Over screan on the TV. All they could see was the outline of France sulking in a corner after throwing the controler across the room. "He's trying hard doing what he can." America walked over to him and knelt beside him. When France looked up, America held the controler and shrugged. "Would you try, just give it a chance. You might find that you'll start to understand."

France and America sat in front of the TV once again, both smiling and laughing as the game went on. Japan, Germany, Italy, England, China, Russia, and Canada watched with huge smiles as they sang, "A true, true friend helps a friend in need, a friend will be there to help you see," America and France high fived as the TV flashed WINNER in gold letters and coins fell over the letters. "A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light that shines from a true, true friend." After the game, America ran a hand through his hair and scratched his head as a cowlick took it's rightrull place.

"Bad dream!..." he sighed before he looked over at France beside him, forgetting he was even there. "France?! What are you doing here at MY pad?!"

"America-san!" Japan shouted. "The French girls are terrorfied from Germany-san's flirting attempts!"

America shrugged. "I don't blame them. Alright, the hero is on it!" With that, America dragged France back to Europe. "The girls, they need you, they've been scared for a while," France looked around and saw that all the girls were peeking around corners fearfully. "They run around, faces frown and never seem to smile. And if you feel like helping, we'd appreciate a lot, if you get come above and spread love from here to Counterlot!"

Suddenly, France's hair almost instantly got it's origonal wave back from America pushing him to stand on a bench. With a smirk and a kiss, he said the only thing that came to his mind. "Come on ladies, let me see your beautiful smiles."

At first, the girls looked at him in fear, but the second they saw his crystal blue eyes an long golden blond hair, they flooded him screaming "FRANCE!" in pure happiness.

"A true, true friend helps a friend in need," they all sang in delight, knowing in complete sertanty that they were all true friends. "A friend will be there to help you see, a true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light!"

"To see the light!"

"That shines!"

"That shines!"

"From a true, true friend!"


End file.
